Change
by morrissey is god
Summary: When Chase goes to the hospital feeling ill, he gets some unexpected news that changes everything. Established Chouse.
1. Chapter 1

House helplessly sat rubbing Chase's back as the younger man heaved over the toilet, spitting out the acidic bile which was now the only thing in his stomach. "You need to go to the hospital," House said once Chase had straightened up.

"It's just stomach flu."

"You haven't kept anything down for days – almost a week. Even if it is just stomach flu – which it isn't – you need to go to the hospital, or you're going to get really ill."

"I don't want to go," Chase said, sounding like a cranky teenager as he dragged himself over to the sink to clean his teeth.

"Tough." House stood up and went to stand behind the blonde, putting his arms around the skinny waist. "Please don't be a pain in the ass over this," he said softly. "I'm worried about you."

Chase leaned back slightly. "Fine, I'll go. But I still don't want to."

"Thank you." House pressed his lips against Chase's neck, kissing him softly. They both went back through to the bedroom that Chase had gone running out of and got dressed. Chase rubbed his hair dry with the towel that had been slung around his hips and combed it quickly, not feeling up to usual standards of grooming. "You really do feel like shit, don't you?" House observed. "You never leave your hair to dry on its own."

Chase shrugged and wormed his way into House's arms for a hug. "Too tired. And my head aches."

House frowned worriedly. "Let's go." As usual House drove like a maniac and they arrived at the hospital quickly. Wilson met them in House's office as the older man had requested. Chase sat down sleepily on the lounger and curled up in a ball as nausea threatened to hit him again. Wilson looked at House's worried face, silently asking what was wrong with the young man. "He's been throwing up for the past few days. Chase thinks it's stomach flu, I disagree. He hasn't kept anything down beside a bit of water."

"Has there been any blood in the vomit?"

"Not that I've seen," House replied, looking at his lover who appeared to have dozed off.

"Let's get some tests done." Wilson hesitantly put a hand on House's shoulder. "He'll be ok you know."

"Yeah." House attempted to smile at his friend before he moved to wake Chase. "Hey, wake up Princess."

"Don' call me that," the blonde mumbled, sitting up. He was pale and still felt queasy but was not in danger of throwing up for the time being.

"We need to run some tests. We'll take some blood, check for ulcers and maybe do a full body scan."

"You hate full body scans," Chase said, glaring slightly at House. He wasn't happy about being here even for a few blood tests let alone scans.

House shrugged. "I know. C'mon."

Chase stood up, grumbling the whole time and Wilson grabbed his arm when he saw the blonde stumble slightly. The Australian gave him a weak but grateful smile as they made their way to a room they could use to take blood and carry out tests and House handed Chase a hospital gown to change into. The smaller man didn't take it however, and took a step backwards, shaking his head. "No way."

House stepped forward to stand in front of him, wrapping an arm around him. "You'll need it for the scan," he said softly.

"_If_ you do a scan, I'll put it on then. You don't need it for blood tests."

House lifted his hand to touch the blonde's face. "Ok." Chase sat on the edge of the bed while Wilson rummaged around in drawers, taking out syringes and various other things. House rolled the sleeves up on Chase's left arm and took a needle from his friend and quickly and expertly drew blood.

"I didn't know you could actually do this stuff," Chase said, with a feeble grin. "You always make me or one of the others do it." He winced as the needle went in and then again as House drew it out and covered the puncture with a small bandage.

Wilson snorted lightly at Chase's comment and House glared at both of them. "We should do an endoscopy and check for ulcers," House said, and the grin was instantly wiped off of Chase's face. "I'm sorry," House said quietly.

"I hate you both," Chase muttered as Wilson brought over the endoscope. House tossed Chase a lozenge to numb his throat while the two older doctors got the necessary equipment ready. The tiny camera was inserted into Chase's mouth and House told him to swallow as he gently guided it through his oesophagus until he reached the stomach. If the blonde had been able to talk he would have pointed out that he knew what to do – he'd carried out the procedure himself more times than he could count.

All three men watched the monitor – although Chase had to look away after a moment, feeling highly uncomfortable looking inside his own body – and looked closely for signs of any abnormalities. After what felt like an age to Chase House began to withdraw the endoscope. "No signs of ulcers or tumours," House said, relief showing in his voice, though he was still worried.

"Told you," Chase mumbled, his voice a little hoarse. Wilson handed him a cup of water and he sipped it gratefully.

House ignored him. "Let's do an ultrasound, see if that picks up on anything."

"Can't you go do the blood tests first," Chase moaned.

House threaded his fingers through Chase's hair. "We might as well do an ultrasound, it might save us some time."

"I think you're just enjoying torturing me," the Australian groused, his accent thick.

Wilson saw the pain in House's face which was quickly covered. "No. I'm really not. I'm fucking scared, Chase." The young man looked slightly ashamed, and both he and Wilson knew how much it took for House to admit he was scared.

"I know. I'm sorry. So am I." Chase reached out a hand to grab House's. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied gruffly before taking the ultrasound wand that Wilson was holding out to him. "Ok, lay back, shirt up, hands above your head. Oh, and loosen your belt."

Chase couldn't help but feel a little turned on by House's orders as he did as he was told, pulling his shirt up and undoing his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down slightly so his abdomen was fully exposed. House applied the cool lubricating jelly to the blonde's stomach, rubbing it around a little more than was necessary, and Chase blushed a deep red as he realised he was getting hard from this – they hadn't had sex for a while as Chase hadn't had the energy or felt much like it. He was mortified, knowing that his tight jeans would be doing nothing to hide the bulge from either House or Wilson.

"I _really_ hate you," Chase hissed, and House simply smirked in response before putting the transducer to his abdomen. He moved it around for a while before he found anything, and all three men watched the screen as a small mass was shown. Chase swallowed. "A tumour?" he asked quietly, and House closed his eyes, frozen in place.

"Fuck!"

"House." Wilson reached out to touch his friend's arm. "Look."

The older man opened his eyes and looked back at the screen, glaring at the image. "What?" he asked roughly.

"This 'tumour' has a heartbeat."

Chase's head whipped to the side again to look at the screen. "What the fuck?"

House looked at his lover, open mouthed. "You're… pregnant."

"I'm… what?" Chase's voice was faint.

House sat down heavily, his hand dropping the transducer on the table. Wilson picked it up again, running it over Chase's abdomen till he once more found the darker mass. "It's definitely not a tumour. And it definitely has a heartbeat."

"Oh my God," Chase said weakly, before turning an accusing glare on House. "You knocked me up!" he shouted angrily before he grabbed a few tissues from a box, knocking Wilson's hand away and cleaning the gel from his stomach before standing up and doing his belt back up, and pulling his shirt down. Before either of the other men could react he was out of the door and on his way down the corridor.

House stood up to go after him, but Wilson grabbed his wrist. "Leave him. He's going to need some time to register this."

"Jesus Christ," House said, breathing out heavily. After clearing away all the equipment they had used the two men left the room and went up to Wilson's office. House sat on the sofa while Wilson took his usual seat behind his desk. They didn't speak for a while but eventually Wilson broke the silence.

"How long's he been like this?"

"About a week."

"We need to run some more tests – for one thing I'm still trying to believe I'm not hallucinating, but we also need to work out when he…. Conceived." Wilson looked shocked to hear himself talking about a man conceiving.

"I think I'm the only one who needs to worry about hallucinating."

They continued to make strained conversation for the best part of an hour before the door opened and a bedraggled looking Chase walked in. "Hi," he said lamely. He looked uncertainly at House. "Sorry I shouted at you."

House scooted over slightly on the sofa and held an arm out, inviting his lover to sit down. Chase sat next to him and House wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders, holding him tightly. "Where've you been?"

Chase fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "Roof." House rolled his eyes – the roof was Chase's favourite place to escape to when he needed some time alone.

"We need to run some more tests," House said gently.

"I know."

"You want to get it done now or wait a while?"

"May as well get it out of the way."

"Ok."

Several hours and tests later, the three of them were sat in an empty lab. "The tests look fairly conclusive," Wilson said, looking through the pieces of paper in his hands. "Beta-hCG marker is present – with no evidence of testicular cancer – foetus length is approximately 19mm indicating the date of conception is around eight weeks ago, give or take."

House and Chase simply stared at him for a few minutes before Chase shook himself. "Wow. I'm pregnant."

House let out a choked laugh, and Wilson smiled slightly before he sobered up again. "You need to consider your options. We can give you a dose of Methotrexate, you'll need to stay in the hospital for 24 hours after it's administered and the success rate is high. If that doesn't work, we can try surgery."

Chase sat shaking his head, unable to process everything he'd heard that day. "I need to go home."

"I know it's hard Chase, but you really need to think it all through carefully."


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight weeks_

Chase went straight to the bedroom to lay down when the two doctors got home, and House went through to the kitchen. He found a bottle of ginger ale in the cupboard and grabbed that and a glass along with the other things he'd picked out. He carried everything through to the bedroom, struggling with his cane, and dropped everything onto the bedside table, sitting down by the Australian.

"Hey. You should try and eat something." Chase didn't move from the ball he was curled up in and House could see his shoulders shaking. He lay down beside the blonde and pulled him into his arms. "It's ok; everything's going to be ok. Shh."

Chase gradually uncurled, wrapping one of his arms around House, the other hand was resting on his abdomen. "I'm not getting rid of it," he mumbled after a while.

House smoothed the blonde hair back from his face, gently pushing Chase's head back and forcing him to meet his eyes. "You need to think about this, not just make a decision while you're emotional."

Chase nodded. "I know."

"Here. Drink some of this. Try eating a few crackers or something." House poured some of the ginger ale into a glass and passed it to him. Chase managed to force some food down without bringing it back up, and the drink helped settle his stomach. House grabbed himself something to eat and after a while they were both lying in bed together. "So, how are you feeling?"

Chase turned his head to look at House. "Better than I have been." He reached a hand under the covers and trailed his hand down House's stomach to his groin.

House growled, gripping Chase's wrist in his hand. "Don't start something you can't finish Princess, you sure you feel up to this?"

"After what you did to me in the hospital? Yes."

House grinned despite all the worry of the day. "Well then…" House rolled on top of the blonde. "Let's do something about that."

~[HC]~

House shut the alarm off quickly in the morning, trying not to wake Chase. The blonde stirred as House pulled away from him but simply rolled over and grabbed a pillow to hold instead. House rolled his eyes at his lover before he slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. They'd both had the day off yesterday but were expected back at work today, however House was determined to get the blonde to stay at home for at least a few days to get some rest and try and start eating again – he'd clearly lost weight which was bad even before taking the baby into consideration.

The older man showered before wrapping a towel around his waist and going through to the kitchen to get coffee and some Ibuprofen. While he was sat at the table sipping the hot drink he heard padding footsteps behind him and turned to see Chase. "Why didn't you wake me?" Chase asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You need to rest. Take a few days off."

"I'm fine, I slept the whole night. I feel loads better."

"Ok. You eat and keep down breakfast, and you can go to work. If you don't, I'll lock you in the bedroom."

"Our bedroom doesn't lock."

"Huh. I'll tie you to the bed then."

Chase waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I don't think either of us would be going to work if you did that."

"What, you don't think I can resist you?"

"Nope."

"Pff. What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm. Pickles and ice cream…" Chase said, with a dreamy look on his face, but he couldn't stop his laughter when he saw House's face. "I'm taking the piss. Toast. I'll make it." Chase popped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. "Want some?"

"I'm good."

"You should eat as well."

"I've not been throwing up for a week." Chase continued to grouse as he got a plate from the cupboard and put the dry toast on it, chewing slowly. "You want a drink?" House asked, standing next to him, leaning against the counter. Chase nodded, and plucked the half full cup of coffee that House was drinking out of his hands, taking a sip. "Hey. Thief," he said, taking the drink back and pouring Chase his own.

Eventually Chase finished the toast and had drunk the cup of coffee House had given him. "Happy?"

House rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go get ready. And don't think I won't hear if you throw up."

40 minutes later they were on their way to the hospital.

~[HC]~

"I'm going to keep it," Chase told House on the way home from work.

House glanced at the young man. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Unless you… Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"I want you to be happy." House glanced at him once more. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

Chase smirked slightly, rolling his eyes. "We're going to have a baby." He grinned. "I didn't even believe it was possible. I mean, I've heard rumours about men getting pregnant by some miracle or other, but I just assumed it was some nut case stirring things up."

There was a small silence before either of them spoke again. "Boy or girl?" House asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Chase smiled. "I don't know. I'm a bit scared to be thinking that far ahead at the moment."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I guess if I could choose I'd like a boy. But then you'd probably corrupt him before he was able to speak and by the time he could walk we'd have a little guy running round causing chaos." House smirked. "So maybe a girl would be good. How about you?"

"A boy. And then maybe I could get you pregnant again and we could have a girl."

House laughed at the look of horror on Chase's face.

~[HC]~

Chase sat in Wilson's office while House was in the clinic. "Have you decided what you want to do?" Wilson asked.

Chase nodded. "I'm keeping it. House actually seems kind of pleased about it. Or at least as pleased as House can be."

Wilson smiled. "Are you sure? We don't know how risky this could be, and no one here really knows anything about male pregnancies."

"I'm sure. I can't kill it."

"Ok. We should set you up an appointment with an Obstetrician and-"

"No. I don't want anyone else knowing until it's absolutely necessary. Can't you do the check ups?"

"I'm not a specialist Chase…"

"I know. But you studied Obstetrics, didn't you?"

"Well, yes. For a while."

"So you could do it?"

"I…"

"Please?"

Wilson sighed in defeat. "Ok. I'll do the check ups. On the understanding that if I think there's any abnormality – besides the obvious – or anything wrong, then we get a specialist in."

Chase smiled. "Fine. Thanks, James."

"Hmm."

"I'd better get going, House will have finished up in the clinic soon."

"Ok. Look after yourself, Robert," Wilson said seriously.

~[HC]~

"Has anyone seen Chase?" House asked as the rest of the team gathered in the diagnostics office.

Foreman and Taub shook their heads. "I saw him in the cafeteria a few minutes ago, I'll go and get him." Thirteen said, turning around and going back out of the door.

She made her way quickly down the stairs and to the cafeteria and met Chase going in the opposite direction, looking pale and miserable. "House was looking for you," she told him before looking at him more closely. "Are you ok?"

"Mm hmm. Just feel a bit sick," he mumbled. "What did House want?"

"I think we've got a case. You should sit down for a minute."

"No I'm fine, we shouldn't keep House waiting." They kept walking along the corridor but Chase was looking worse. Thirteen grabbed his arm and yanked him into an empty room.

"Sit down," she ordered, pointing towards the bed, and she grabbed an emesis basin, thrusting it towards him. "House can wait, you look awful." She sat next to him on the bed. "What's wrong, are you ill?"

Chase shook his head. "Must just be something I ate," he said softly. Suddenly he was off the bed and running through to the toilet. Thirteen could hear him throwing up, and she debated whether to leave him to it or go and see if he was ok.

She went and stood by the door, trying to allow him some privacy and to keep at least a little dignity. "Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked softly.

"Could you see if there's any ginger ale in the cafeteria?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. "If not, just some water."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Thirteen grabbed a bottle of the soda, paying quickly and ignoring the looks she got as she ran back out of the room. As she was on her way back to Chase she got a page from House.

_Found him?_

She sent him back a quick reply. _He's not well._

The second page came through almost immediately. _Where is he?_ She was back at Chase's room by then, and she walked in to find Chase back on the bed. She handed him the drink. "Here. House is asking where you are, should I tell him?"

Chase nodded. Thirteen sent another message to House, letting him know what room they were in and it was a matter of minutes before they heard the approaching thump of his cane. The older man took one look at Chase and shook his head. "You should go home. Why didn't you call me?"

"Didn't want to worry you," Chase said, looking sleepy.

"You're stupid. I'm taking you home." House turned to Thirteen who was looking slightly awkward. "Thanks for looking after him. The others are doing tests, we've got a new case."

Thirteen took her cue to leave, and walked towards the door. "I hope you feel better soon Chase."

"Thanks," Chase said with a small smile, looking embarrassed. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Rather than a full account of the entire pregnancy, I'm writing snapshots of various points throughout. Reviews much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Twelve weeks_

Chase's belly was starting to show to the people who knew about the pregnancy, although no one else had noticed a difference. He was sat in a clinic room (House had somehow acquired a key so they could use it after hours) with House and Wilson, 'borrowed' hospital equipment lying on the counter. "This is so embarrassing," the blonde grumbled as Wilson ordered him to lie back in the chair and lift his shirt – Chase had told House to keep his hands to himself this time. The oncologist spread the gel onto Chase's abdomen and put the Doppler transducer against his skin, pressing gently as he moved it around.

Chase held his breath as Wilson searched for the heartbeat and let it out explosively as they heard the gentle thudding. The Australian's mouth fell open as he realised what he was hearing, and he laughed once, looking up at House. "There's… It's… Two?"

House gripped his hand tightly. "Twins… You're going to be huge!"

Chase looked up at him in horror, clearly having not thought of that point. "I don't want to be fat!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you got pregnant!"

"You're the one that got me pregnant!" Chase laughed at the absurdity of what they were saying. "Oh my God. Twins."

"How much weight have you gained?" Wilson asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Ok, do you know how much you weighed before conception?"

"Yeah…" House grabbed a few tissues and wiped the gel off of Chase's stomach.

"Hop on the scales then, Princess," he said.

Chase frowned as he stood, pulling down his shirt and tightening his belt before he kicked off his shoes and stood on the scales. "What was your original weight?" Wilson asked, pen and paper in hand.

"120 pounds," Chase said reluctantly. House and Wilson exchanged a glance.

"And now?"

House looked down at the scales. "122.5."

"How tall are you?" Chase stepped down off the scales.

"6 feet." House coughed loudly and Chase rolled his eyes. "Fine, 5 foot 10."

Wilson quickly did a few calculations. "That's only about half of what you should have gained." He looked up, glancing between House and Chase. "Your BMI before conception was 17.2, which is fairly underweight." Chase pulled his converse back on before standing under House's arm, pulling it around him. "How has the morning sickness been?"

"It's getting a bit better," Chase said. "I've had trouble keeping anything down but it seems to be letting up."

"Well hopefully with the sickness going away you should be able to focus on eating healthily and gaining enough weight." Wilson looked at him. "You're both doctors, I'm sure you can work out how much weight you should be gaining but the fact that you were underweight to start with makes it even more important."

Chase nodded. "Can we go home now?" he asked pleadingly. "I'm tired."

"We're all done here, so go home, get some rest and don't let House annoy you too much."

"Hey! I'm not annoying."

"Right. And I'm not twelve weeks pregnant," Chase said, reaching up and kissing House's cheek. The two of them said bye to Wilson, Chase giving him a quick one armed hug, and they left the hospital to go back to their apartment. "I can't believe we're having twins," Chase said, shaking his head as House drove them home.

"We're going to need to move," House said thoughtfully.

"Huh. Not for a while though. We've got plenty of room while they're babies."

"Yeah, I guess we do. What we do need to do is start feeding you up now you don't have an excuse." Chase grumbled a bit but didn't reply.

When they got home Chase searched through the fridge and cupboards until he found something which didn't make him feel queasy just by thinking about it, and House sent him to go and sit down while he cooked it. The smells coming from the kitchen actually made him feel hungry rather than sick as it had been for a while. He soon got bored sitting and watching TV and the blonde went through to see what House was doing. "Smells good," he said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"You're meant to be resting," House said, turning around and kissing Chase. "Really? You're not feeling nauseous?"

Chase smiled. "I'm fine. And I feel hungry."

"Well good. It's almost ready." House turned back to finish cooking, and Chase grabbed a couple of plates from the cupboard. House served up the food onto both plates and the two men went through to the living room, switching on the television and sitting down to eat. Chase ate slowly, sipping at a glass of ginger ale he'd also grabbed.

"I hate this stuff," he said indicating the drink.

"It helps though?"

"Yeah." House was feeling ridiculously proud of Chase for managing to eat almost a whole meal, even if it was a fairly small portion. "Stop grinning like that," Chase said without looking up.

House instantly wiped his face clean of any smile, mentally rolling his eyes at himself and how sappy he was being. "I wasn't grinning."

"Yeah you were. You looked like our babies had just taken their first steps."

"Well with you eating properly there's a lot more chance of us actually getting to see their first steps."

Chase put his plate on the table and finished his drink before he turned slightly to look at House. "You're really ok with this? You're not upset that I'm not getting rid of it?"

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Yeah but… I'm going to get big and fat and you're not going to want anything to do with me, and then we're going to have two babies to look after, and we weren't prepared for one, let alone two and I have no idea how to look after a baby and you don't even like kids and I'm scared and I'm not going to be able to work and everyone at the hospital is going to know and-"

"Chase!" House took the blonde's hand. "Breathe!" Chase took a few deep breaths, panting. "You ok?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

"You really have trouble with your weight, don't you?" Chase shrugged. "Look at you. You're beautiful, you're young. You're too skinny, but it looks like we're going to do something about that. Then look at me. Do you really think you're the one that has to worry about not being pretty enough?"

Chase smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You're not pretty." House opened his mouth to say something, but Chase interrupted. "You're sexy, you're handsome. And you're just as skinny as I am."

House scoffed. "Ok, but that's beside the point. I want you to have these babies. And you're going to look so hot with a big pregnant stomach. If people at the hospital aren't happy for you, then who cares? They're not worth your time."

Chase couldn't help a few tears slipping down his cheeks, but he wiped them away, trying to hide them from House. "You realise you've just been nice for at least five minutes?"

"I know. Don't expect it all the time."

~[HC]~

"Leave me alone."

"Chase, just let me in, please?"

"Please, I just want to be left alone."

"What's wrong? Talk to me, Rob."

"Nothing's wrong. Just go away, Greg."

"Unlock the door."

"Fuck off House!"

House sighed in defeat, leaning against the bathroom door. "Fine. Act like a fucking teenage girl then." He grabbed his cane from where it was propped against the wall and limped down the hallway to the living room. He switched on the TV and flicked through the channels before throwing the remote onto the table in disgust. He already felt bad for what he'd said to Chase; he knew the blonde was just struggling with everything that had happened to him, not to mention the new hormones that were racing through his body. House had no excuse, other than being a grumpy, miserable old man.

He stood up again, and limped back to the bathroom. His leg was hurting more than usual today, and he had to wonder if there was something to what Wilson said about it having a connection with his emotions. He tapped quietly on the door. "Chase? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry. Talk to me when you're ready, but can you just let me know if you're ok?" There was no reply from the young man and House put his head against the door. "Chase?" He thought he heard a muffled sob from inside, and suddenly the lock clicked open.

The older man pushed open the door to see Chase lying on the floor curled in a ball, with tears streaming down his face as he clutched his stomach. House felt everything come crashing down when he heard Chase speak. "I think I need… an ambulance…"

~[HC]~

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Sixteen weeks_

Chase laid in the hospital bed with tears still drying on his face, with both House and Wilson sitting in chairs by his bed. "You should take it easy for a while," Wilson said softly to him. Chase nodded in response but still didn't speak. Wilson looked at House, who indicated that he wanted to talk to his lover alone. The Oncologist nodded, and left after saying bye to both of them.

House took Chase's hand in his, and the blonde gave it a squeeze; weak, but enough to reassure the older man. "What happened?" House asked.

Chase shook his head. "I don't know," he said softly. "I was feeling really irritable – I'm sorry for shutting you out."

House smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it."

"I felt really bad when you left, and I was about to come and see you and apologise but I suddenly started cramping. I wasn't really in that much pain; it was more the fact that I was petrified that something awful was happening." Chase rubbed his hand on his stomach, smiling as he felt a kick. "I guess I overreacted a bit. I'm a doctor, I should know that cramping is normal." The pains had turned out to be simple ligament and muscle pains as they stretched in order to support the growing babies.

"Better to overreact and nothing be wrong than the other way around. And it's easy to say you should know better because you're a doctor, but when it's actually happening to you it's a different matter. Pain and fear doesn't exactly lead to the most logical reasoning. You're taking a few days off work – no arguing, you're going to whether you like it or not," he added as Chase opened his mouth to say something. "We need those babies healthy, but more importantly, I need you to be ok."

"There's nothing actually wrong with me," Chase protested.

"Maybe not, but you're stressed, and exhausted, and not getting enough to eat with all the vomiting you've been doing."

"It's getting better though."

"I know. Two days, that's all I'm asking. Catch up on sleep, read, play music, do whatever you want so long as it doesn't involve working or too much activity."

Chase pouted. "What about sex?"

House smirked. "Maybe we can make a special exception – _if_ you're feeling up to it."

"Ok. Can you get any time off with me?"

"I'll see if I can take a day off. I want to save my holiday for when they're born though," House said, gently stroking the blonde's hair.

Chase smiled. "Who knows about what happened?" he asked.

"Cuddy and Thirteen know you were brought in, but we haven't told them why. We don't need to tell them anything, other than it was a false alarm."

"Ok. They're all going to find out sooner or later though."

"Yeah. But it doesn't need to be until you're ready."

Chase nodded. "Can we go home now?"

~[HC]~

Chase and House made their way down to the clinic after they'd finished work, and House let them into a locked room. Wilson knocked on the door a few minutes later. "It's just me," he called softly. Chase let him in before sitting down, nervously jiggling his knee up and down.

"Hey, why are you so worried?" House asked softly.

"I don't know," Chase said. "I guess I'm just a little more scared than usual after last week…" Chase had had a rough few days after the 'incident', but with some proper rest and spending an entire day doing nothing with House the blonde's mood had improved considerably.

"It's normal," Wilson said, smiling at the two men, "But there's no reason to worry. We should be able to tell the gender of the babies by now. Do you want to know?"

Chase looked at House, who shrugged. "It's up to you Princess."

The blonde glared at him slightly. "Yeah. I want to know."

"Ok. You know what to do."

Chase laid back on the chair after loosening the belt on his – House's – jeans. He'd taken to wearing the older man's clothes to disguise the fact that his were now getting a bit too tight. He didn't want anyone else knowing before it was absolutely necessary. He lifted his shirt up and Wilson put the gel on the Australian's stomach. The Oncologist found what he was looking for almost immediately, and Chase grinned as he saw the two tiny shapes on the screen. "Everything looks good," Wilson said. "Looks like they want you to know the gender as well, they're definitely House's babies," he said referring to the face that they were displaying all for the three men to see.

House laughed. "A boy and a girl?"

"Looks like it."

Chase was speechless as he watched the screen and one of the foetuses placed its thumb in its mouth and sucked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Chase looked up, wide eyed. "Is it locked?" he hissed at House.

House shrugged, looking equally shocked. "House, is that you in there?" House rolled his eyes as Cuddy's voice came through the door. He looked pointedly at Wilson – he would be the only one Cuddy might leave alone.

"Uh, it's just me. Wilson. I'm… with a patient. Emergency."

"You signed out ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, uh. Something came up, didn't have a chance to sign back in."

The door handle turned and Chase held his breath, hoping like hell it was locked. Something touched his stomach and he jumped as House wiped the gel off for him. He smiled gratefully as he pulled his shirt down. The door didn't open, but Cuddy clearly wasn't giving up. "Ok, open the door. I know there's something going on, someone saw three people going in to one of the clinic rooms."

Chase saw House about to open his mouth and make matters worse and he jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he said quietly.

"Let her in," Chase said quietly to Wilson. "She's going to find out eventually. At least if she knows there will be less sneaking around."

"Are you sure?" Chase nodded and Wilson moved towards the door, turning the key in the lock. Cuddy opened the door, storming in with a glare on her face.

"What's going on?" She eyed Chase sitting in the exam chair and the equipment that had clearly just been in use.

"I really was with a patient," Wilson mumbled.

Cuddy saw the oncologist, the ultrasound and Chase and put two and two together, making five. "Chase? Are you… ill?" She knew that the young man had been brought into the hospital the previous week, although she'd never managed to get the reason out of either him or House.

"Not… exactly."

The Dean of medicine was beginning to lose patience. "Is anyone going to explain what is going on here?"

Surprisingly, it was House who decided to put her out of her misery. "It's probably best if we show you." He lifted Chase's shirt and put yet more gel on his slightly protruding abdomen before he placed the ultrasound wand against his skin. This was the first time he'd done it since they'd thought it was a tumour.

Cuddy stood open mouthed as she saw what was being shown on the screen. "But that's… It's…"

Chase smiled softly at the screen. "Yeah. I'm… pregnant."

"Wow. Just… Wow."

"With twins," House added, a ridiculously proud look on his face once more as he cleaned the lubricant up. Chase winced, and House was immediately holding his hand asking what was wrong.

"I think they're kicking," Chase said incredulously, pulling House's hand to rest on his stomach. The older man was clearly speechless as he felt the movement in his lover's abdomen. Chase could see Cuddy looking wistful, and felt bad knowing she hadn't been able to carry her own baby, rather having to adopt Rachel.

"Well. Congratulations are in order I guess," she said, still shocked, but there was a wide grin on her face. She dragged her eyes away from the tiny bulge of Chase's stomach. "Shouldn't he have a proper OB/GYN?" she asked, looking at Wilson. "No offense intended," she added.

Wilson smiled. "None taken. He should, but he won't agree to it. I studied to be an Obstetrician before I decided on Oncology. I may not be a specialist, but I know enough for this. It's not like anyone in this hospital is trained to deal with a male pregnancy anyway. I didn't even believe it was possible, despite the rumours, until I saw it for myself."

Cuddy nodded, satisfied. "Well, I guess I'll leave you three to it. You can keep the key you stole, House," Cuddy said, glaring at the older man. "But make sure I get it back when this is all over. If you need anything Chase, just let me know."

"How do you know it was me that stole it?" House asked indignantly.

"Who else would it have been?" she asked, with a tired smile.

"Thanks Dr Cuddy," Chase said.

"Good night, boys," she said in a sing song voice before leaving the room. Wilson re-locked the door before turning back to the two men.

"Well. That went well."

Chase suddenly started laughing. The other two looked at him as though he might have gone crazy, but both of them had grins on their faces, pleased to see him happy. "Are you done now?" House asked, one eyebrow raised when the young man finally calmed down.

"Yeah. Sorry," he said, still letting the occasional chuckle loose. "It feels a little bit weird to tell your boss that you're pregnant when you're a man…"

House shook his head fondly, and they continued with their examinations. Both House and Wilson were pleased to see that Chase had started gaining weight at a healthier rate – he was still below what was normal for twins, but it was much better than four weeks ago and it was hard to say what was normal for such an abnormal thing.

After blood was drawn for testing all three men left the hospital. Wilson parted ways with them to go to his own car after saying good night to both of them, and House and Chase made their way home. After they'd eaten House sat at the piano, playing softly while Chase read on the sofa. House pretended not to notice that the blonde had a pregnancy book hidden behind a medical journal, and in turn Chase had acted as though he hadn't seen House reading it while he thought his lover was asleep.

* * *

Again, thanks everyone who reviewed, it means a lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

**So I realised I forgot to put a disclaimer in... Although to be honest, I don't see the point... Clearly I'm not going to be writing fan fiction about a show I own. Anyway - I don't own House or any of its characters and unfortunately I probably never will. **

**Thanks once again for the reviews, glad people seem to be enjoying this :)**

_

* * *

Twenty weeks_

Chase went to sit beside House on the piano bench, his hand resting on his stomach. House was playing soft classical music. "I think they like it," Chase said.

House continued to play with one hand while he put the other beside Chase's. "Are they kicking?"

"Feels like they're… dancing." Chase's free hand joined House's on the piano and they played together for a short while. Chase wasn't anywhere near the level House was – he preferred the guitar – but he was still a fair enough player that they could share moments like that. When they stopped playing Chase felt a hard kick. "Ow! They don't seem to be happy we stopped," he said, smiling.

They had not been home long from another check up, and it looked as though the twins were doing fine. Chase had gained 11 pounds since his first scan, making the overall gain around 13.5 pounds – which they were pleased about. The only thing that Wilson hadn't been happy about was Chase's iron levels, so he had prescribed him iron supplements. By now it was obvious that something was going on with the Australian and he'd had to tell his colleagues – the fact that he'd spent several weeks running to the bathroom between differentials to throw up combined with his mood swings hadn't exactly helped, and now he was clearly putting on weight.

_Foreman sat at the table in shock when Chase had told them all the news, his face betraying more than a little disgust. He'd never been entirely comfortable with the news that one of his male colleagues and his boss were dating, and the fact that Chase was now pregnant was a bit disturbing to him. Chase hadn't been too surprised at his reaction, and didn't really care – they'd never really bonded and he still didn't really count the man as more than a co-worker._

_Taub was more of the opinion that it was up to the two men what they did in their spare time, as long as he didn't have to hear about it. He wasn't homophobic, but he just didn't want to know. He had been awkwardly pleased for the two men but didn't stick around for long._

_Thirteen however, was delighted for them – she had of course not been remotely upset about the face that the two men were gay and dating, and thought that a baby was possibly one of the best things that could have happened to both Chase and House. She could see that the older man seemed genuinely pleased about it, even though he tried to hide it. "When did you find out?" she asked Chase once Foreman and Taub had both awkwardly made their excuses to leave. _

"_About ten weeks ago."_

"_Wow. Wait, is that why you were in the hospital a few weeks ago?"_

_Chase frowned slightly – the memory was still a sore one. "Yeah. It was nothing, I just overreacted to some cramps."_

_Thirteen sensed it wasn't the best subject to bring up. "So how far along are you?"_

_Chase smiled. "Eighteen weeks, give or take."_

"_So you're nearly half way through? Do you know what you're having, a boy or a girl?"_

"_Erm… both actually." Chase was blushing slightly as Thirteen looked open mouthed at him._

_She laughed. "You're having twins? Jeez you two don't do things by half, do you?"_

_Chase joined in the laughter, seeing House glare at her. "Don't you have tests you should be doing," the older man asked, trying to maintain the glare and not smile at the sight of his happy lover._

_She grinned. "Yeah. I'll see you later. Let me know if you need anything." She stood and gave Chase a hug before turning and surprising House by doing the same to him. _

_He suffered it with fairly good grace and even managed a small smile as she pulled back. _

Chase smiled at the memory. "What are you grinning at, Princess?"

"Thirteen. When she hugged you after she found out about the babies."

"Huh."

"I think she's almost as excited as I am. Though probably not as scared…"

House wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his hand on the side of Chase's stomach. "Try not to worry too much. It's not good for you and it's not good for my babies."

Chase grinned, resting his head on House's shoulder. "Say that again."

"What, 'try not to worry'?"

"No. 'my babies'."

House rolled his eyes, but complied. "My babies," he said, softly caressing Chase's abdomen.

"Oof. 'Your babies' have decided to play the drums on my ribs."

House began playing once more and almost immediately the kicking stopped and was replaced with the strange fluttering sensation that Chase had been feeling when they played earlier. Soon Chase was almost dozing off against House, and the older man nudged him lightly. "Come on. Let's get you and my babies to bed."

Chase got sleepily to his feet and House wrapped an arm around him as the two of them walked to the bedroom. Chase changed into a pair of loose sweatpants before he went to use the bathroom. House came in and joined him as he was brushing his teeth. "I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight," Chase said through a mouthful of toothpaste. "They don't seem to want to settle down."

"Maybe they will when you do," the older man replied hopefully.

The two men got into bed and Chase laid on his side, House behind him. After twenty minutes neither of them were asleep, and Chase sat up with a sigh. "They're still kicking?"

"Yeah."

"Stay there. I have an idea."

House got out of bed and grabbed his cane before limping out of the room and into the kitchen where he'd abandoned his bag earlier. He rooted through until he found his iPod and quickly made a playlist containing the more soothing songs. On the way back to the bedroom he grabbed a pair of headphones that he'd bought years ago and barely used, plugging them in to the music player. Once he was back in the bedroom he sat beside Chase, who'd lain back down, and placed the headphones against his stomach, pressing play.

After a short while, Chase sighed happily, settling back down on his side. "That's better. What made you think of that?"

"They clearly liked the piano. This way they can hear it and you can't, so you should be able to get some sleep."

"Thank you," Chase said, yawning and House laid back down beside him.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

Chase simply grunted, already almost asleep.

~[HC]~

Chase was finding himself snapping at people more and more at work, and he'd had to apologise to various people on several occasions. When it was people who knew they were generally ok about it, understanding to some extent what he was going through – Foreman wasn't so forgiving, but since Chase interacted with him as little as possible it wasn't much of a problem. The issue came when he started getting irritable with patients; initially he managed to hold his anger in check until he got away from them and could go vent to House, Wilson or Thirteen, but he was now getting a reputation for his House-like anger.

This didn't bother House – having had years of experience of pissing clinic patients off himself – but when Chase came into his office one day clearly fighting back tears, he was worried. He stood up immediately, going over to where Chase had sat on his lounger. "What's wrong?"

"Just… some ass hole in the clinic."

House narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"It's nothing."

House brushed away the tears that were finally leaking from Chase's closed eyes. "It's obviously far from nothing."

Chase laid back in the lounger, pulling House with him. "I don't want to talk about it." House knew better than to push him at the moment, and simply held him in his arms, letting him cry quietly. After a short while the office door opened again and Thirteen walked through. She stopped when she saw the two men.

"Uh, sorry. I'll come back."

"It's ok," Chase said thickly, stopping her before she left. He didn't lift his head.

_What's wrong?_ She mouthed at House. He shrugged. "What's up?" he asked her.

"Um, Mr Thompson's improving now, he should be ready to be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Great." House wanted to talk to Chase, and although he had grown closer to Thirteen in the past few weeks he wanted to be alone with his lover.

"Do you guys… need anything?"

House looked down at the blonde. "Actually, some water would be good."

"Sure." Thirteen left to get them some water and Chase took the opportunity to sit up and wipe his face with a sleeve. He sniffed a few times.

"Sorry. Hormones."

House smiled tightly. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Someone in the clinic apparently overheard the nurses gossiping. Said I was a disgusting piece of shit and he hoped my baby died because it would be better than living with us. Then he demanded he got seen by someone else."

Thirteen walked back into the room, looking almost as angry as House. "Was that the big, tattooed man in the biker jacket? Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, I was just coming back…" she blushed slightly.

"Yeah. That's him."

"He's still down there, shouting his mouth off. Looks like no one's seen him yet."

House managed to unclench his jaw. "I think it's about time I did my clinic duty for the day."

"Greg… Please don't start anything, it's not worth it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can look after myself Princess. You stay here."

"No, I'm coming-"

"Stay here."

"Fine," Chase grumbled. "If you get hurt don't expect my sympathy."

House smiled slightly. "I won't need it." He stood up, grabbing his cane, and walked determinedly out of the office and to the elevator. Thirteen looked torn between following him so she could watch the show and staying with the obviously upset doctor.

She handed Chase a bottle of water and dragged House's desk chair closer to the lounger and sat in it. "You're not taking any of what he said seriously, are you?" she asked. Chase shrugged. All he wanted to do now was go home with House and curl up in bed with him. "Well don't! You know he was just spouting a load of bullshit. You're going to be a great dad, and so is House."

Chase smiled wanly. "Kids don't have two dads. They need a mother and a father."

"Don't talk crap, Chase. Plenty of same sex couples have kids these days, and they're fine. And you have the added advantage of having actually carried yours."

Chase nodded, still looking down. "Can you go check House is ok? He'll kill me if I go down."

Thirteen smiled and stood. She walked over to Chase and gave him a quick, tight hug. "He'll be fine. And so will you. I'll try and keep him out of trouble."

"Thanks, Remy."

"You _are_ going to be a great dad, Robert," she said, also using his first name.

He smiled more genuinely now. "Thanks," he said again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Twenty-four weeks_

House kept Chase out of the clinic after the 'incident'. The young man had been withdrawn afterwards, but after talking to Thirteen a few more times he was starting to feel better again and letting House back in. "How are you feeling?" House asked him as they sat on the sofa after work.

"Better. I'm sorry for how I've been acting the last few weeks."

"Don't worry about it. I just wish you wouldn't doubt yourself so much."

There was a small silence before Chase spoke again. "What happened when you went down to the clinic?" He hadn't asked before, being half afraid of what the answer would be.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not. But tell me."

_House stormed down the hallway, taking the stairs down to the clinic when the elevator took more than a few seconds to arrive. He attempted to compose himself slightly before he walked into the clinic and walked up to Nurse Jeffery. "I'll take that one," he said, pointing at the man he'd picked out easily with a quick scan of the room. _

_The nurse passed him the folder without comment and House called out the man's name. "About fucking time," the large man grumbled as he stood. _

"_Well maybe if you didn't go around insulting our doctors, you might get seen to a little quicker," House said, trying to keep his voice even._

_The man snorted. "The stupid little homo slut deserved it."_

_House shut the door to the exam room behind them, and whirled round to face the man. "What did you call him?"_

_The man snorted. "He's a stupid little homo slut." He didn't have time to register what was happening as House's balled up fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards. The man started laughing as he gingerly touched his face. "So you're his boyfriend huh? You can hit pretty hard for a queer and a gimp." House thwacked him in the gut with his cane and the man shut up quickly as the breath was knocked out of him._

"_Get up, you worthless piece of shit."_

_The man got up, wincing and looking wary now that he knew House was serious. "Listen man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"_

"_Shut up." House stepped towards the man, who took several hurried steps back until he hit the wall, and grabbed his collar. "You stay away from Dr Chase. Get the fuck out of this hospital and don't come back." He threw the man backwards in disgust. "And trust me when I say there are a lot of people in this hospital who are close to my boyfriend and saw exactly what happened. No one is going to be on your side if you try to take this to court, understand?" The man nodded hurriedly. "Now get the hell out of my sight."_

Chase shook his head but couldn't help a small smile when House had finished telling him what happened. Of course the older man had added some embellishments to his story, but Chase had been able to get the main details. "You're so stupid. He could have really hurt you, or sued you."

House shrugged. "Like I told him, no one was going to testify against me – everyone likes you too much."

Chase snorted. "No they don't."

"Ok, maybe not. But everyone fancies you, therefore they want to be in your good books in case we don't work out – which everyone assumes will be the case by the way."

"You'd think they'd have got the message that we're happy together by now," Chase said, rolling his eyes but decided to change the subject. "Will you play the piano?"

"Are they playing soccer again?"

Chase smiled. "Nah. I just want to hear you play." The two of them moved to the piano and sat down, Chase with his head on House's shoulder and one arm around his waist.

House didn't complain about the fact that he couldn't really play like that and started playing random chords. "What do you want me to play?"

"Don't mind." House rolled his eyes, but started playing a slow piece.

"Hmm. Thank you." Chase closed his eyes, listening to the music. He was now 24 weeks pregnant, and two thirds of the way there – his twins would most likely be born at 36 weeks, assuming nothing went wrong between then and now. He'd had another ultrasound – they knew they were being over-cautious, but neither House nor Chase cared, they just didn't want anything to go wrong. Chase had gained 19 pounds altogether, which was a little under what they had hoped for, but considering his initial set back they thought it was fairly good.

After a while House dragged a sleepy Chase to bed, as he ended up doing most nights, and helped him undress. He was getting more tired again recently which, although normal, was not easy on either of them. House had been trying to persuade Chase to stop work and go on 'maternity' leave (as he insisted on calling it, much to Chase's disgust), but the blonde was not shifting on the subject for now, preferring to keep busy.

House grabbed some moisturiser – which he'd mocked Chase relentlessly for owning – from the bedside table and squirted some onto Chase protruding stomach. The skin there had been incessantly itchy and it was driving the Australian insane. The older man gently rubbed it in, his touch light and teasing, sometimes going lower than was absolutely necessary. He smirked when he saw the reaction he was getting. His own cock was getting hard from watching the flushed man beneath him. "God, Greg. I want you in me."

House grinned. "I dunno. You're tired, you should sleep…"

"Do you really want to mess with a pregnant… man?"

House laughed, but reached into a drawer to grab the lube.

~[HC]~

Chase had been banned from doing any actual work after he'd almost collapsed from exhaustion. House had made him stay in the hospital overnight to make sure he was rehydrated and to get a good night's sleep – he'd been given a sedative which had knocked him out for a good 16 hours. He was now only allowed to take part in differentials; the rest of the time he spent with House in his office if the older man wasn't doing anything, or sometimes with Wilson or Thirteen. He knew that the three of them were keeping an eye on him, although they tried to be subtle about it, but somehow he found that he didn't mind too much. It was nice to have people caring about him.

On one of these occasions Chase was once again curled up with House in the lounger, thankfully not crying this time.

"Have you thought about names at all?" House asked suddenly.

Chase shook his head. "I was kind of worried I might jinx it if I thought about that sort of thing too early on. I guess it just hasn't really crossed my mind recently."

"We could call them George and Georgina. Or Joseph and Josephine. Or maybe Sam and Saman-"

"Do you really want our kids to be bullied the entire time they're in school?" Chase interrupted him, glaring fiercely.

House attempted to stifle his laugh. "Sorry."

Chase couldn't help a small snort of laughter that escaped him and soon he was in full blown hysterics. "Joseph and Josephine…" he spluttered between chuckles.

Thirteen and Taub were outside the office with the results of tests, looking in. "Maybe we should come back later…" the short man said, seeing the way the two were intimately entwined in the lounger.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Thirteen said, rolling her eyes, and pushed open the door.

Chase struggled to contain his laughter when he realised that the two fellows had entered the room while House listened to what Thirteen told him. Taub hovered behind Thirteen as though he hoped that he might not be noticed.

Eventually House sent them away to do more tests and settled back with Chase. "Maybe we could name one after Wilson," House said grinning, carrying on as though their conversation had never been interrupted.

Chase smiled. "I know you're being sarcastic, but why not? He's been there for us a lot, and he's your best friend. I think it would mean a lot to him."

"Huh. James. James House. James Chase."

"James House. Sounds… right."

"What about girls' names?"

Chase thought for a while. "How about… Sophie? Sophie House." Chase frowned. "Isabel? Isabel House."

"Isabel. I like that. Isabel Chase."

~[HC]~

"What about God parents?"

Chase looked up at House. "I hadn't really thought about it much."

"We could ask Foreman and Taub," House said grinning. "Can you imagine the looks on their faces?"

Chase smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of Wilson… And two God fathers? I think these kids are going to need at least one woman in there lives."

"I think you're going to provide plenty of femininity for them, Princess," House replied before dodging a well aimed elbow.

"Shut up. Was there anyone else you were thinking of?"

"I don't know whether we should make Wilson God father _and_ name a kid after him, it might go to his head."

Chase snorted. "Well who else do you know that we could ask?"

House shrugged. "No one."

"Wilson it is then. What about God mother?"

"Thirteen?"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. But what about Cuddy?"

House looked thoughtful for a moment. "There are two kids. Why not have two God mothers?"

Chase smiled. "That's actually a good idea."

"There's no need to sound so surprised."

"Shouldn't we have two God fathers if we have two God mothers?"

"Well unless you really do want to ask Foreman, who else is there? Besides, like you said they're going to have enough men in their lives, no need to add another."

~[HC]~

Chase woke up from a dream, sweating, shaking and crying. House was woken by the sudden movement of his lover being wrenched out of his arms as he sat upright. "Another weird dream?" he asked softly, also sitting up and putting an arm around Chase.

The young man nodded, attempting to stifle his sobs, but couldn't staunch the flood of tears. It was a good ten minutes before House could manage to calm the blonde down, holding him tightly in his arms and whispering softly to him. "What was this one about?" the older man asked once Chase had himself under control. The Australian had started having a lot of strange dreams, more often than not about the babies, but this was the first time House had seen him so distressed.

"I was in a surgery room… The babies were being born, you were there. James was stillborn… I held him, and he was so tiny and so beautiful. Like a mini version of you. Then I wasn't allowed to keep Isabel… The guy from the clinic the other week came in and took her away 'cause he said I'd killed James and I'd do the same to her. They wouldn't even let me hold her." Chase began to break down into sobs once more, and House gently rubbed his back.

"That's not going to happen, Rob. There's been nothing to suggest that there's anything wrong with either of them, or with you. You're gaining enough weight, everything looks good and they're kicking like world class soccer players. You've got less than 10 weeks to go, Princess," House said softly. "You've got plenty of people around you who'll do anything for you if you ask. And no one is going to be taking either of our babies away."

"I know," Chase said thickly. "It was just a stupid dream. But it felt so real." After a few minutes Chase started to laugh.

House raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in mood. "What's funny?"

"Foreman was doing the surgery."

House looked at him for a moment before snorting with laughter. "Oh God… That's enough to freak you out without any of the other stuff."

* * *

**I _really_ don't like the scene with House going down to confront the man in the clinic, but I just didn't seem to be able to do any better so after several re-writes I just left it as is... Hope it's ok, as usual reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thirty weeks_

House was surprised it took Thirteen so long to approach him about throwing some sort of party for Chase and the babies (and for House, but she knew he wouldn't let her say it was for him). House was glad that Chase had made another close friend besides Wilson – he seemed to be coming out of his shell a lot more now, although it might have just been the hormones talking.

"We should throw Chase a baby shower."

House pretended to look disgusted. "We should?"

"Yes. We should. It would be good for him to realise how many people he has behind him, supporting him. He's still really insecure."

"I know," House said, frowning slightly. "He's much better than he was though. And I think you're to thank for some of that."

She shrugged. "I just let him know when he's talking crap."

House smirked. "Ask him. If he's ok with it, then sure."

Thirteen grinned. "Ok." She turned to leave, but House spoke again.

"Hey. Thanks for being there for him." She smiled again, and nodded.

"I think you're underestimating how much you've done for him. But he deserves to know there are people there for him."

"Yeah. He does."

~[HC]~

"So you'll let us throw you a party?"

Chase looked defeated, but he smiled at her. "Fine. But keep it small. And don't ask Nurse Jeffery, he creeps me out. And I'm pretty sure he fancies House."

Thirteen laughed. "Fine. Small, and no creepy nurses." She looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Have you bought anything for the babies yet?"

Chase shook his head. "No big, expensive presents, please," he begged.

Thirteen simply grinned. "We'll see," she said before walking away.

Chase sighed, unsure of whether he'd made the right decision.

~[HC]~

House had been ordered to take Chase out for the morning the day that Thirteen had organised the party for. The blonde didn't appear to have suspected a thing – a fact that House would tease him about as soon as he got the chance. They walked from the car to the front door and House could hear whispers from inside, although Chase still seemed oblivious. Chase stepped in the open door then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was in front of him.

Thirteen stood at the head of everyone, a huge grin on her face. Cuddy and Wilson were behind her, and then Taub (looking extremely uncomfortable about being in his boss' home) and his wife, several people from the surgical team Chase had worked with, a few nurses and hovering right at the back, was Cameron. Chase's eyes went wide when he saw her, and she gave him a small smile. It had taken her a long time to get over the fact that he'd rejected her advances because he was in love with their boss, but they'd recently begun talking again, sending emails and the occasional text to ask how the other was. He had only told her about the pregnancy a few weeks ago.

Everybody rushed forward to once more offer their congratulations. When it came to Cameron's turn he wrapped her up in a big hug. "Hey. I've missed you."

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I've missed you too. Come on. In here." She passed him over to Thirteen who dragged him into the living room while Cameron gave House a quick hug – despite his protests.

"I can't believe you didn't suspect anything," Thirteen laughed when she realised just how shocked Chase was.

He shook his head, glaring at her. "I guess I've just had other things on my mind."

To Chase's surprise the afternoon was a lot of fun with all of them playing ridiculous games and even House seemed to be enjoying himself. He'd been prepared to suffer through it with good grace, but not actually have a good time. It was only when Thirteen announced it was present time that he started to get a bit worried. Cuddy and Wilson had got together to buy a matching pair of car seats and the Dean of Medicine also donated a lot of Rachel's old toys that she'd outgrown. "I said no expensive presents!" Chase hissed to his colleague as he stared open mouthed at the two seats, each with a cuddly toy strapped into them.

Chase stood up to hug Cuddy and Wilson, making everyone laugh as he tried to haul the embarrassed man up to do so. Taub and his wife had bought them a twin stroller – which made Chase feel extremely uncomfortable as he didn't really know Taub that well, let alone his wife. He was extremely grateful all the same.

Cameron had bought a crib for them, a beautiful piece of furniture that apparently her cousin had made for her. Chase hugged her tightly. "Thanks Cam," he said quietly in her ear. The rest of the guests had bought various pieces of much less expensive equipment, and Chase was relieved that no one else had spent so much money on him and House. It seemed that everyone had been organised so that no one bought the same thing as another, and everything matched.

Chase was speechless by the time they were done (not to mention exhausted) and House thanked everyone before starting to drop hints that it was time for them to leave so the pregnant man could get some rest. Wilson and Thirteen remained behind to help clear everything up with Chase laid back on the sofa – under everyone's orders that he was not to move. House invited them to stay for dinner (after checking that Chase wasn't too tired) and they both accepted, saying neither of them had anywhere to be.

They ate dinner in front of the television as if it was any other night for Chase and House, and the conversation flowed easily between the four of them. After they'd eaten Chase laid down with his head in House's lap, not caring that they weren't alone – he felt close enough now to both of their friends that he wasn't embarrassed. Wilson and Thirteen washed up, ignoring Chase's protests before coming back to sit down. By 10 o'clock Chase was almost falling asleep on House, and the two guests said their goodbyes.

House helped Chase up off the sofa so that he could get ready for bed, and told him he'd join him shortly. The older man cleared their glasses off the table and took them through to the kitchen – usually he would have just left them to be dealt with in the morning, but he knew that if he did Chase would most likely start tidying up and House wanted him resting as much as possible.

He grabbed his iPod from his bag; the twins had been kicking a fair bit that evening and he thought Chase would probably end up needing it. Turning off the TV and the lights he made his way to the bathroom, using it quickly before joining his lover in the bedroom. He saw Chase with one hand on his abdomen, talking quietly to the twins. House smiled and went to climb on the bed next to him, lowering his face to the blonde's swollen belly. He'd gotten over the embarrassment of talking to them.

"Are you guys going to let your daddy get a good night's sleep?"

Chase felt a sharp kick in response, and laughed. "I think that was definitely a 'no'."

House kissed him and ran a hand through the Australian's hair, before grabbing the headphones from the bedside table and attaching them to his iPod. "Thought you might need this," he said, selecting the 'Babies' playlist and handing it to Chase.

"Thanks," Chase said softly kissing House back before he cuddled up against the man.

~[HC]~

House and Chase had decided to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery. They stood in the doorway, directing the increasingly irritated decorators on what they wanted done, bickering between one another when they didn't agree with something. Eventually one of them stopped what they were doing and turned towards the two doctors. "How about you two go and do your jobs and we'll do ours. You've told us what you want, and if you don't like it we can redo it."

House grudgingly agreed while Chase blushed and the two of them went towards the living room. They took their usual positions; House sat with his legs resting on the coffee table in front of them, and Chase laid on his side with his head in his lover's lap while House ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'm getting scared again," Chase admitted after a while.

"I think that's normal," House said softly. "But you don't have any reason to worry.

"I think there's plenty of reasons," Chase replied quietly. "The fact that I'm a man for starters. Doesn't that worry you even a tiny bit? And I'm carrying twins, I've not heard of any cases of men having twins."

House continued combing his hand through Chase's hair. "Yeah, I'm scared. I'm petrified something is going to go wrong and I'm going to lose you. You're the most important thing in my life now, and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Chase reached up to hold House's free hand. "I love you. It's going to be ok." Suddenly Chase was the one comforting House.

"Yeah. I know. I love you too."

Chase fell asleep where he was after a short while, and House let him, knowing the young man needed the rest. The decorator came to find them several hours later. House looked up from the book he was reading and held a finger up to his lips before gently easing Chase's head off his lap and onto a pillow. They both walked through to the nursery-to-be and stood in the doorway. House looked around, a small smile forming on his face – Chase was going to love it.

The crib that Cameron had got for them was in the corner with a mobile hanging above it. A large rocking chair was by the window, and a changing table and dresser was along the other walls. Various stuffed toys which had been donated by several different people were scattered around the room. There were shelves which already housed a few books and would likely soon contain more and in the crib were two baby blankets – one blue and one pink. The walls and curtains were yellow. House quietly thanked and paid the decorators, deciding to wait until Chase woke up on his own to show him the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thirty six weeks_

"We should tell your mum," Chase said one evening.

House looked at Chase with raised eyebrows. "Huh."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Chase asked.

"It means… Huh."

"I take it you don't want to then?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a bit of a weird thing to tell your mom. 'Hey Mom, my boyfriend's pregnant – with twins'."

"Does she even know about us?" Chase asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"Well I've not told her."

Chase frowned. "Why not?"

"The last time I saw her was at my dad's funeral – it hardly seemed like a good time to bring up the issue of my sexuality."

"What about before then? Or afterwards?"

"I haven't spoken to her since then. And before the funeral I avoided her so I didn't have to talk to my dad."

"Why haven't you spoken to her since?"

"Bloody hell Chase, what is this, the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"Chase, don't-"

"You're ashamed. You're ashamed of me, and you don't want your mum to know."

"Chase, I'm not fucking ashamed of you, or embarrassed! If I was do you really think anyone at the hospital would know?" House was trying hard not to shout at the young man, but his temper was starting to get the better of him.

"Then why haven't you told her?"

"It's just not really crossed my mind! I've never told my parents anything about my personal life. They had to find out about Stacy for themselves, and the infarction and us breaking up." The blonde was crying now, and House couldn't help but think how glad he would be once the babies were born and his lover's hormones went back to normal. House went to put his arm around Chase's shoulders, but the smaller man shook him off. "What do you want me to say, Chase?"

Chase shrugged, and House sighed in exasperation, standing up. He walked through to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, bringing it back and thrusting into Chase's hands. "Here. Phone her, tell her about us."

"I'm not doing it!" Chase said. "It doesn't count if I tell _your_ mum that _you're_ gay."

House clenched his jaw, but took the phone back. "Fine. I'll do it." He dialled his mother's number and put the phone on loud speaker so Chase could hear. She picked up quickly.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Mom."

"_Greg?"_

"No need to sound so shocked," he grumbled.

"_Well this is the first time you've phoned me in…. Well as long as I can remember."_

"Huh. Well there's something I need to tell you."

"_What is it dear, is everything ok?"_

House rolled his eyes at the concern in her voice. "Everything's fine Mom. I'm…" He sighed, and glared a little at the side of Chase's head. "I'm gay," he said quickly and firmly. There was laughter from the other end of the phone – definitely not the reaction he'd been expecting. "Uh, why is that funny?"

"_Well of course you are dear. I've always suspected as much. Is it that Wilson? He's such a lovely young man, he'd better be treating you right though-"_

"Mom!" he interrupted her. "It's not Wilson. Why does everyone always think that we're secret lovers?" he added, grumbling.

"_Well you are awfully close," _she said, and House could hear the smile in her voice_. "Who is it then?"_

"Why do you assume there is anyone? I might just finally be coming out of the closet to you." Chase elbowed him hard in the side, but he looked a lot happier now.

"_You wouldn't be telling me unless there was someone making you do it," _she said_. "I know my son."_

"It's Chase. Robert Chase. He works for me."

"_Is that the blonde, Australian man?"_

"That's the one."

"_Isn't he a little… young for you, Greg, dear?"_

House rolled his eyes. "He's almost 30, and he's more than old enough to make his own decisions." Chase reached over and grabbed the phone from his lover's hand, putting off the loud speaker and putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Mrs House? This is Robert Chase."

"_Oh! Hello Robert. How are you?"_

He smiled. "I'm fine thank you Mrs House."

"_Please, call me Blythe!"_

"Ok, thank you Blythe. I just wanted to let you know that I love your son very much, and I know that there's a bit of a difference in our ages, but it really doesn't matter, to either of us."

Blythe House was getting a little teary and had to sniff a few times before she could reply. _"I'm very glad to hear you say that, dear," _she said, her voice betraying the tears._ "Now, you make sure to let me know if he's not treating you right."_

Chase stifled a chuckle. "I will do."

"_Good. Could you pass me back to my son now, please Robert?" _she both said their goodbyes and Chase handed the phone back to House.

"What have you been saying to him?" House grumbled as he took the phone back.

Blythe laughed. _"Oh nothing for you to worry about, Greg."_

"Huh. Well, there is something else we wanted to tell you, but I think it might be a good idea if we did it face to face." House looked over to Chase for approval, and the blonde smiled. "It's nothing bad, so don't worry. I just think you'd want to be here."

"_Oh, you can't say that and then not tell me what's going on!"_

House rolled his eyes again. "Sorry Mom, but it will have to wait. Will you be able to get down here any time soon? We can come to you, but it might be a while before we're able to." For once House wasn't trying to be cryptic, but he didn't want to drop too many hints – this definitely wasn't a conversation he wanted to have over the phone.

"_I should be able to come next week, will that be alright?"_

House actually smiled. "That should be great Mom."

"_Ok dear. Well, I'll let you know for definite when I'm coming as soon as I can."_

"Ok. Bye Mom."

"_Bye Greg. It was good to speak to you. I love you."_

"Yeah. Me too. And it was," he said, sounding slightly surprised. They both hung up and House looked at Chase, who had an amused look on his face. "Oh shut up."

"She told me to let her know if you're 'not treating me right'," he said with a grin, then looked serious again. "Sorry. I was overreacting. Again. I don't seem to be able to help it…"

House ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It's ok. But I am going to be _so_ glad when you're back to normal."

Chase snorted. "Me too." He leaned against House. "I do think it's good that we told her though. She deserves to know what's going on in her son's life."

House frowned slightly. "Yeah. She does."

~[HC]~

Chase sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, his hands resting on his now enormous stomach. He was both excited and terrified, and had been a nervous wreck the last few days. Various people had been visiting him while House was at work – he was 99% sure that House had been telling people to come and keep and eye on him – but all he really wanted was to be left alone. The only person whose company he wanted was House's, and he knew he'd been insufferably grumpy to most other people.

Eventually he gave up trying to get comfortable and decided to have a hot bath in the hope that it might ease the hip pains and the back ache. He waddled slowly from the nursery to the bathroom, turning the taps on and starting to fill the bath. He grabbed a couple of towels, a book and his cell phone – House would hopefully be home fairly soon but he took the phone just in case. After some careful manoeuvring he managed to climb in with the help of House's grab rail, and he sat down slowly in the hot water with a relieved sigh. The heat seeped into his muscles and bones, and once the bath was almost full he turned the taps off. Leaning back he picked his book up and began to read.

He didn't even hear House come in but he did hear the tap of his cane as the older man walked towards the bedroom, obviously assuming that Chase was asleep. "I'm in here," the blonde called out. House pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom, smiling at his lover.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Hey. Not so bad. I've missed you."

House sat on the closed toilet lid. "You too."

Chase dropped his book on the floor and looked at House. "How was work?"

"Boring. We cured the knight," he replied with a grin.

Chase snorted lightly. "What was wrong with him?"

"His 'friend' the king fed him hemlock, which accelerated the poisoning from the steroids he was taking."

"Huh." Chase picked up the shampoo and held the bottle out to House with a pleading look on his face.

House rolled his eyes with a grin. "Fine. Head back, Princess."

He wetted the blonde's hair before massaging the shampoo into his locks, gently scraping his nails against Chase's scalp and eliciting small moans from his lover. Chase had always loved having his hair washed by House. House rinsed all of the soap out of the young man's hair before conditioning it and then picking up the shower gel. He gently washed the blonde's chest and arms then his back before moving onto his protruding abdomen. His touches were feather light and soon moved lower to where the Australian's dick had hardened.

"Aah, Greg…" Chase moaned as the diagnostician slowly pumped his hard length. They hadn't had sex in far too long thanks to the babies, and it wasn't long before Chase came hard, his face flushed as he panted through his release. "God I love you…" Chase mumbled as he finished washing himself and rinsed off.

"You only love me for my hair washing and hand job skills," House teased as he helped the man to stand and climb out of the bath before wrapping a towel around him. Chase's smirk turned into a grimace as he winced in pain, half doubling over. "What's wrong?"

"I don't… Aah…" House helped him sit down on the toilet lid. "Just a… just a cramp. I'm ok now."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He stood up again and the two of them walked slowly into the bedroom so that Chase could get dressed. The young man was now so large that he could only manage to walk short distances, and even sitting and lying was fairly uncomfortable. Most of him was more than ready for the twins to be born, although there was a small part that didn't want that time to come. Chase got dressed, grumbling all the while about how much he looked like a whale. He flinched as another cramp hit him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" House asked worriedly.

Chase nodded, laughing slightly. "I think… It might be contractions."

House's eyes widened before he sprang into action, grabbing his cell phone and dialling Wilson's number as he limped as quickly as he could into the bedroom to pack a few things to take to the hospital for Chase. He let his friend know what was happening and asked him to have a surgical team and everything else necessary ready for when they got there. He took the bag he'd packed through to the bedroom and helped Chase to waddle through the apartment and outside to House's car.

House drove like a maniac to the hospital, while Chase sat whimpering every now and then. Wilson was waiting for them as promised with a wheelchair and both he and House helped the blonde out of the car and into the chair so they could wheel him inside. They took him straight to an exam room where Wilson had an OB/GYN waiting to examine him.

"You're in the 37th week, right?" the doctor asked, and Chase nodded nervously. "Looks like they're definitely ready to come and join the real world," the doctor said once he'd done an ultrasound. He smiled. "Their lungs are fully developed so they'll be able to breathe on their own and one of them has dropped into your pelvis. Let's get you to surgery."

Chase gripped House's hand tightly while he was being taken to the surgery room. "Hold on babies," the blonde whispered. House scrubbed up quickly while Chase was taken inside and helped into a hospital gown and then onto the table. Chase was barely aware of what was going on as an IV was put in the back of his hand and the anaesthetist asked him whether he wanted a local or a general anaesthetic. The man had to ask him three times before House got in the room and managed to get his attention.

"Hey. You're staying awake for this, right?" Chase nodded, grabbing House's hand once more. "He'll just have an epidural," House said to the anaesthetist. The anaesthetic was applied and a catheter inserted before the screen was set up over Chase's chest. The surgeon and his assistant had everything ready and the midwives and paediatricians were stood ready.

"I'm scared," Chase mumbled. House leant down to kiss his forehead. 10 minutes later they heard a cry and Chase saw a tiny figure being held above the screen before it was whisked away by a midwife. Once it had been checked out by the doctor the midwife brought it over to where Chase and House were standing.

"It's a boy," she said, smiling at them, and held the blanket wrapped baby out to Chase.

"Jamie," the Australian whispered, taking the tiny child and trying to fight the tears which were about to fall down his cheeks. After a few minutes there was another cry and a short while later House was handed a tiny baby girl.

"Hey Isabel," the older man said, looking down at her, before grinning at Chase. "Here, meet your other daddy." He gently placed the girl in Chase's other arm.

"Hey," Chase said so softly House only just heard it.

* * *

**As usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think there will probably only be one more part after this...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last part... At least for now.**

* * *

_Week one_

House was sat in the chair next to Chase's bed with James in his arms, feeding him a bottle. Chase was doing the same for Isabel. The blonde looked up when he heard a knock on the door and saw Wilson, Thirteen and Cuddy standing there, huge grins on all of their faces. "Come in," Chase said softly.

The three doctors trooped into the room while the two babies finished up their bottles. Chase gently winded the little girl before looking up. "You want to hold her?" he asked no one in particular and Thirteen immediately stepped forward. He gently placed the baby in her arms. "This is Isabel." He saw that House was holding James out to his namesake and could see the shock on Wilson's face when he realised the child had been named after him.

"You named him after me?" Wilson said faintly.

"No, we named him after some other James we know," House said sarcastically.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yes, we named him after you. Is that ok?"

Wilson laughed slightly. "Yeah! I mean, yes it's fine."

"We also want the three of you to be God parents. We didn't want to have to choose one God mother and since there's two babies…" Chase trailed off embarrassed. None of them spoke. "Uh… Is that ok?" Chase asked for the second time.

Thirteen managed to speak. "Are you kidding? Of course it's ok!" The other two repeated the sentiments, although Wilson was looking fairly shell shocked. Thirteen passed Isabel to Cuddy so she could give Chase a hug and also managed to catch House in a brief hug. Cuddy fussed over the little girl for a few minutes before she and Wilson returned both babies to Chase who couldn't help the small sigh of relief he let out when they were both back. The two of them lay on his chest and he had an arm around each. As the young man started falling asleep, Cuddy and House each picked a baby up, laying them in the hospital cribs. The four doctors talked quietly for a while before leaving Chase to get some rest without interruptions.

House pulled the blanket up to cover his lover properly before he settled into the lounger which Cuddy had arranged to have brought into the room for him and dozing off as well.

~[HC]~

House was woken by his phone ringing, and he answered it quickly to avoid waking Chase or the twins. "Hello?" he said quietly, standing and walking out of the room, wincing at the stiffness in his leg.

"_Hello Greg." _

"Hi Mom," House said, sinking into a seat a short distance from Chase's room.

"_I've just got in a taxi, I'll be at the hospital in an hour."_

"I could have picked you up…" House protested half heartedly.

"_Don't worry about it. You sound exhausted." _

"I was asleep."

"_Are you sure everything is ok dear?"_

"Everything's fine Mom," he reassured her. "I'll see you when you get here, there's a few things I need to do first."

"_Ok. See you soon Greg."_

They both hung up and House stood, rubbing his thigh as he did so. He limped back to Chase's room, wishing he'd thought to grab his cane before he'd left. He saw that Chase was sitting up in bed, rocking Jamie gently in his arms. House went to sit on the side of the bed after checking that Isabel was still asleep. "Hey. Was he crying?"

Chase kissed House and nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry I wasn't here, Mom just phoned. She'll be here in about an hour."

"Do you need to go and pick her up?"

"I said I would but she was already in a taxi." James reached out and grabbed the older man's finger tightly, gurgling softly. House smiled. "Hey little guy." He leant down and gently kissed the baby's forehead then looked back at Chase. "How do you want to do this? I was thinking maybe we could get Wilson or someone to look after these two just while we talk to my mom, then he can bring them in for her to meet once we're sure she's not going to have a heart attack."

Chase rolled his eyes but nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Have you spoken to Wilson?"

"No. I'll page him, get him to come up here."

Wilson came hurrying in a few minutes later. "What's wrong?"

House smirked. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you send me an emergency page?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "We wanted to ask you a favour," the blonde said. "House's mum is coming to see us today, and she doesn't know about the babies yet. We wondered if you'd mind looking after them just while we talked to her. They'll probably be asleep anyway."

Wilson smiled, looking quietly pleased. "Sure. When will she be here?"

House looked at his watch. "In about 45 minutes."

"Ok. Is it alright if I stick around until I need to take them out?"

Chase smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." He held out the now sleeping baby in his arms. "You want to hold Jamie?"

Wilson looked nervous, but nodded. He carefully scooped the little boy out of Chase's arms and into his own then sat down in the chair by the bed. "Hey Jamie," he said softly. "Remember your Uncle Jimmy?"

House smirked. "Uncle?"

Wilson shrugged. "Well it's easier that God father Jimmy…"

The older man laughed. "True. Ok, you can be 'Uncle Jimmy'." He glanced at Chase and realised that the blonde had fallen asleep again. "He'd better not sleep through me telling my mom about him," House grumbled, but he was smiling at the sleeping man. Isabel chose that moment to wake up and start crying, and House moved quickly over to the crib to pick her up. "Hey, don't wake your brother and daddy." He continued to shush her and rocked her gently until the little girl settled down and made soft baby noises.

He saw Wilson watching him with a smile. "What?"

"You look good like that. It's almost possible to believe you're human."

"Oh Jimmy, don't make me blush!"

Wilson snorted. "So why haven't you told your mom about Chase being pregnant yet? It's not like you haven't had enough time…"

"Well since I only told her that we were together last week…"

"What?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry. But seriously, House. You've been together over two years – that I know of – and you hadn't told your mom you were with him?"

"It's actually not that easy to tell your mom you're gay, you know."

"House your mom thinks the world of you. She wouldn't care if you're gay or straight."

"Well no, she didn't. But how was I meant to know that?"

"Sometimes you just have to let yourself trust people, House. Especially the people you love, and who love you."

House didn't reply, but watched his daughter lying in his arms, watching his every movement. "I only told her 'cause Chase threw a hissy fit when he found out she didn't know."

"Jesus House, are you surprised he was pissed off?"

"I guess not. And don't swear in front of the babies," he added as an after thought.

"Oops. Sorry."

They sat quietly for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet before House phone rung and he struggled to put Isabel down as quickly as possible and answer the phone so it didn't wake anyone. It was his mother letting him know that she'd just arrived at the hospital and he told her he'd meet her at the entrance in a few minutes. Chase was awake by then, although thankfully the babies had remained asleep, and he helped get the twins wrapped up in their cribs so that Wilson could take them elsewhere for a little while.

Once everything was sorted House hurried down to meet his mother. "Greg! It's so good to see you," she said as soon as she saw him, and hugged him tightly. He looked around embarrassed but wrapped an arm loosely around her. She pulled back and held him at arms length. "You look good, dear."

He coughed awkwardly, and began leading her towards the elevators. "Thanks. So… so do you."

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"To find Chase. You want to meet him, right?"

"Robert? Of course I do!"

"Good." He led her out of the elevator once it reached the floor Chase was on, and towards the blonde's room. "Ok, don't worry or anything, but he's in here. He's fine," he added hurriedly. "This is what we wanted to tell you about. We just didn't want to do it over the phone."

"What's going on, Greg?"

"Honestly Mom, can't you just wait for two minutes?" he grumbled.

"Oh fine." He pushed open the door to Chase's room and the Australian looked up.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

Blythe's eyes widened slightly when she saw the tired but happy looking man lying in a hospital bed. "Hello, Robert," she said, walking towards him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Blythe," he said, holding out his hand.

She didn't take it, and instead leaned in to kiss his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "What does he mean, finally?" Blythe asked, turning to her son.

Chase shot House an apologetic look as the older man fumbled for an explanation. "Well, uh… It's been a while, and we've been meaning to come and see you for a while…"

Blythe raised her eyebrows, a small smile on her face. "You never have been able to lie to me. Strange, since you seem to be so good at it where anyone else is concerned."

"Fine. We've been together for about two and a half years and I only told you because Chase made me. Better?"

She rolled her eyes. "Much. Now tell me what's going on here please; why is this poor boy in the hospital?"

Chase cringed slightly at the word boy, but figured she probably didn't mean anything by it; to her he probably did seem very young. "It's a bit of a… strange thing to tell you," House started.

Chase put his hand on House's arm. "Have you heard the rumours about that gay couple from New York, Mrs House? It was in the news a lot last year."

"About the man having a child?" she asked, laughing slightly. "Yes, I have."

"Well, we discovered fairly recently that it might be more than a simple rumour."

"What do you mean, Robert?"

"I… We…"

"Chase got pregnant, Mom." House blurted the words out, when he realised that Chase clearly couldn't do it. "We're dads, and you're a grandmother."

Blythe sat in shock for several minutes, her mouth open but unable to say anything. "Are you ok, Mrs House?" Chase asked tentatively after a while.

She shook her head rapidly. "Uh, sorry. I'm… I'm fine. Just a… Just a bit of a shock."

Chase smiled hesitantly. "Yeah. That's what I thought as well."

Blythe laughed weakly. "I can't imagine what a shock it would have been for you." She looked to her son. "This is serious, isn't it? You're not just trying to play a joke on me?"

House looked hurt. "Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

Both Chase and Blythe snorted. "I assure you, we're being deadly serious, Mrs House."

"Please, call me Blythe," she said absently. She looked back to Chase. "Why are you in the hospital, though? Has there been a problem?"

Chase shook his head and smiled nervously. "No problems. They were… They were born yesterday."

For the second time Blythe went wide eyed, but recovered more quickly than last time. She turned an accusing glare on her son. "You didn't tell me that he was pregnant? You've had nine months to tell me!"

"Well, actually, seven…" House mumbled.

"That's not the… Wait. You said 'they'?"

House smirked. "Yeah. Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Oh my goodness…"

Chase struggled to sit upright in the bed, and House helped him. "Are you ready to meet them?" Chase asked softly.

"Of course I am!" She smiled. "I can't believe I'm a grandmother! I didn't think my son would ever give me any grandchildren."

House rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back," he said, and left the room to find Wilson and help to bring the twins back into Chase's room. A few minutes later he walked back into the room with Wilson, both bringing a baby with them.

Blythe's eyes widened as she realised that they really had had babies. "Hello James," she said faintly, smiling warmly at him.

"Hello Blythe." He went over to kiss her cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine dear. A little bit shocked, I must say."

Wilson chuckled. "I can understand that." He looked to Chase. "I think they're about ready for their next feed, they woke up again a few minutes ago."

Chase lifted Isabel out of her crib, and handed her gently to House's mother. "This is Isabel," he said softly. Blythe took her carefully, unable to tear her eyes from the little girl's.

"She's beautiful," she said softly. Wilson handed two bottles of formula that he'd had a nurse make up for him, and Chase held one out to Blythe.

"Would you like to feed her?" The shocked woman nodded, accepting the bottle and offering the teat to Isabel. The baby latched on and started sucking greedily.

House lifted James out of his crib. "This is James," House said, sitting next to his mother so she could see him. Her eyes flicked towards Wilson. "And yes, he is named after Wilson." Chase handed his lover the other bottle so he could feed him. He watched his suddenly much larger family gathered together and suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He was struck how right House looked holding his son and how at ease he was. A lone tear ran down his cheek as House looked up at him and smiled.

House raised his eyebrows slightly. "What are you crying about?" he asked, but his tone was soft.

Chase smiled. "Just happy."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed throughout the story :)**


End file.
